dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venusaur vs Tree-Rex
No Research!!! Just Bloodshed!!! Kanto Region, Virdian Forest Venusaur was walking through the forest basking in the sun's rays when he heard footsteps clambering towards him confused he sought the source of the noise and to his surprise he found a large wooden creature sitting in the forest the creature got up "must be another minion of Kaos! they just get even more ugly by the minute" Venusaur saw this creature as a threat so let out a powerful cry signifying it wanted a challenge seeing it as a threat to the Bulbasaur in the Forest and Nearby Bulbasaur Village Tree-Rex got into a battle stance "I'LL KNOCK YOU BACK TO KAOS SHORT STACK!" "SAUR!!!" (LEAVE THIS PLACE OR I'LL MAKE YOU STRANGE CREATURE!!!) LET'S SEE WHO CAN BE CALLED KING OF THE JUNGLE! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw5_d05SY0A Venusaur made the first move by hitting Tree-Rex with Razor Leaf "Hmm that the best you got?" Tree-Rex effortlessly swatted the leaves aside but then saw a strange yellow substance flying towards him once it landed on him he found himself paralyzed in place "Huh?... how did this happen?" he then saw two vines flying towards him he grabbed them and found himself smashed into the ground by the "minion of Kaos" "SAUR!!!" (had enough yet?) "Far from it pipsqueak" Tree-Rex started charging up his Photosynthesis Cannon blasting the Grass type Pokemon "YEAH NOW BE AFRAID OF THE BARK!!!" Tree-Rex started using his Sequoia Stampede attack knocking Venusaur into a nearby tree "Saur...." (this guy's strong i'll need to bring out the big guns soon...) Venusaur had little time to get up before being smacked by a large wooden fist "Tree-mendous!" Tree-Rex was ready to launch his final hit charging up his Super-Charged Vaporizer "you got Tree Wrecked!!" he laughed at Venusaur before blasting the laser however his leafy adversary was far from done which he illustrated by Lumbering forward with his new look he now had one flower on his forehead and a far larger tree on his back he had just Mega Evolved into Mega Venusaur "VENUSAUR!!!!!!!" (THIS IS MY TRUE POWER!!!!) "Huh?" Tree-Rex had little time to react before a barrage of Seeds attached themselves to him and then the Yellow Powder was flying at him once more Venusaur then smashed him into the ground with Vine Whip before charging up his own Laser: Solar Beam Tree-Rex was charging up his Super-Charged Vaporizer again and as the two beams clashed his Vaporizer was vaporized he lost the beam battle and his life as the Solar Beam incinerated him leaving nothing but a smoking pile of ash "Venus" (now you know why you shouldn't challenge me) Skylands, Master Eon's Citadel "No....." Eon has just sensed a great disturbance in the Core of Light as the Life element symbol showed that Tree-Rex was out of action "Master Eon! what happened to Tree?" Eon explained to the two Giants who had just came in Hot Head and Thumpback that Tree-Rex was dead "right buddy let's avenge our friend!" "sure!" DBX Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Pokemon vs Skylanders themed DBXs